The Clinical Science Program at Indiana University is dedicated to one goal: Training first-rate clinical scientists in the broad discipline of psychology, preparing trainees to contribute to the advancement of knowledge aimed at solving psychological clinical problems. Clinical scientists are distinguished from other psychological scientists primarily by their problem focus, which centers on describing, measuring, predicting, explaining, preventing, and ameliorating problems in psychopathology, i.e., problems manifest in abnormal intra-personal and interpersonal behavior, affect, cognition, and health. Consistent with this definition, Indiana's program is committed to preparing trainees for research careers in which they investigate clinically relevant problems by applying the very best theories and methods available from throughout psychological science (and beyond). Clinical science trainees are trained broadly as integrative psychological scientists through Indiana's unique Hybrid Training Model, in which all trainees specialize in both clinical science and at least one other substantive area, typically cognitive science or neuroscience. The program's core faculty also is a hybrid mix of scientists representing clinical, cognitive, and neural perspectives. The program is designed to remove barriers between areas and to produce scientists who can pursue novel and truly integrative solutions to psychological clinical problems. This application seeks to continue and extend Indiana's Clinical Science Program for another five years (years 21-25), with funding for six pre-doctoral and three post-doctoral trainees per year. This hybrid training model has been evolving over many years, but has been in full force for at least seven years. The record of trainees produced under this hybrid model demonstrates the success of Indiana's program, and justifies its continuation and expansion.